


Rookie Mistake

by Jinxous



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxous/pseuds/Jinxous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Officer Grayson has lost his parents, lost his partner, he just hopes he can reach Tim before he losses his lover.</p><p>Officer Drake has lost his life to the hand of his mafia boss Jack, his abusive the ex-boyfriend. Now Tim's life meets Dick's and a blossoming romance turns to fear strickening nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm So Sorry pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Officer Grayson has lost his parents, lost his partner, he just hopes he can reach Tim before he losses his lover.
> 
> Officer Drake has lost his life to the hand of his mafia boss Jack, his abusive the ex-boyfriend. Now Tim's life meets Dick's and a blossoming romance turns to fear strickening nights.

"Alright." A breathy sigh came from Commissioner Gordan, Dick's hanging in a sigh. How could this have happened. They'd been secretive about the relationship. No one in the department suspected a thing between the senior and his rookie, just a basic partnership on the streets. How, how could have they messed up. Now Dick sat in his three day old, filthy and tattered uniform that had seen better day, but he didn't care. His uniform didn't matter, not right now. Right now all his concern was right now on his partner who went MIA under his watch. His partner, his rookie, his lover, he left him alone and now God knows where he is. Dick thought the worst, couldn't imagine the pain Tim was going through. The blood on their car had come back a couple hours ago as Tim's. What if Tim was wounded, dead in a ditch somewhere, and it was his fault for splitting up. 

"Calm down son." A hand landed on Dick's shoulder, the younger jumping and turning to see Officer Stewart, a stern glance directed at him.

"It was such a rookie mistake, all of this. I'm mostly angry with my stupidity, leaving my partner alone."

"We can talk about this later, right now Officer Drake's only hope to come back alive." Gordan said, removing his glasses. Rubbing them clean on his shirt he didn't look up at Dick. "Tell us again what happened for the beginning to the moment he was take."

Dick sighed, knowing they had to have the story straight. "It started the day he became my partner."

 

Dick stood, washing his cruiser. It was a warm spring day, perfect weather to wash it in. His hair was pulled back to keep it out of his face, a few strands of black loose here and there. For the most part it was quiet, here and on the streets. So Dick decided to go and wash his cruiser. So far he had been alone…had been being the past tense. A tap on his shoulder brought him back and he turned to meet Officer Stewart and the most beautiful blue eyes he's ever seen. Even from their distance Dick could see them shining like stars. The boy himself was younger, but he wore the uniform. Must be a rookie…and that means Dick getting a new partner. Since his last one had tragically passed after a drug bust that went south and left his partner in bullet holes. It was tragic because Dick and him were the greatest of friends.

"John, a new guy?"

"Fresh out of the academy. This is Timothy Drake, captain assigned him as your partner."

"Alright, thanks John." Dick said, the older man walking away. Dick grabbed a dry wash cloth and drying his hands. "I'm Richard Grayson, but you can call me Dick." He smiled, holding out his hand, Tim nervously taking it. "No need to be nervous Tim, I don't bite."

"Heh." Tim let out, reaching out and shaking his hand. "It's an honor to be your partner Dick, I hope I'll learn more out in the field."

"Well today's been a slow day, so how about when I'm done washing the car we go out for a drive?"

"That sounds great Dick." Tim smiled, leaning against the fence.

"Alright I'm almost done, how about you go meet the other guys since I have to get my uniform back on."

"Uh…sure I guess." Tim said, standing straight.

"Look for Wally, he should be on the second floor. Tell him Dick sent your for a tour." Dick thought he saw Tim's cheeks darken when he smiled before taking off. Dick smirked and turned back to the car, scrubbing the layer of dirt off.

Tim walked out of the elevator, being met with a deserted, gray floor. Walking in he looked around, seeing a red haired girl walking by. "Excuse me, I was told to find Wally?" He said, making her jump, sure he was short and shy, but it was unlikely he would have been missed with the blue of his shirt. "Sorry." He said as she sighed, the files she dropped on the floor around her. Tim walked over, kneeling down to help her pick up the papers.

"Never see you before?"

"Rookie, first day."

"Oh, whose your partner?" She said as he handed her the papers, a smile on his face.

"Officer Grayson." A smirk raised to her face as she took the papers.

"You poor young man. He's going to drive you crazy, but don't worry he's a loyal guy. Your in safe hands." She said, Tim confused at what she was getting at, but decided to brush it off. "I'm Forensic Scientist Barbara Gordon, and yes I am the daughter of the commissioner."

"Oh I'm Tim Drake Miss. Gordon."

"Call me Babs Tim, it's a pleasure to meet you and I look forward to working with you."

"Thanks Babs." Tim said with a smile. 

"So you're looking for Wally?"

"Yah, Dick said to go to him to get a tour."

"Let me give you the tour, Wally's busy."

"Oh! Okay." Tim followed Barbara to her office, placing her papers down. She turned, a jump in her step.

"Okay, first is first the coolest place. This floor." Tim smiled, following as Barbara took off.

 

"I didn't talk with him till after an hour of when John introduced us. When I did find him he was with Babs in the mortuary. It wasn't till we got in the car that the wheels were set into place." Dick said, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. "That's when I got to know who he was dating."


	2. Chapter 2

"So Tim, since we're gonna be partners what should I know about you?" Dick asked as they cruised through the the city streets. They had been driving around for about five minutes in silence, Tim just twiddling his thumbs in his lap and looking out the window in order to ignore Dick. It wasn't till the man spoke up that Tim looked over,

"Oh, uh-yah." He said shyly.

"Don't have to be so nervous Tim, I'm a fun and serious guy. I can keep a secret."

"Okay…what do you want to know?"

"Who gave you that poorly hidden black eye." Tim's eyes widened for a moment before he smiled.

"Academy, smacked it right on yet field course." Dick smiled, glad the kid was opening up. 

"Yah, they have some crappy equipment."

"I've had worse." Tim smiled, his piercing blue eyes. They glowed in the daylight that casted through the window. Dick smiled wide, blood rushing to Dick's cheeks. Breaking the stare he looked back at a road. "So Dick? Do you have a girlfriend." It was a very abrupt, but Dick brushed it aside.

"Eh, not currently. I've had a couple of girls, some guys too."

"Girls like Babs." Dick face went pale and he turned to see Tim smiling wide.

"Yah…I see she showed you around."

"Yah, she was nice." 

"So what about you?"

"Me…I have a boyfriend, not a good one."

"What? He cheats on you." Dick made it as a joke, but ended it when Tim nodded.

"Much worse actually. He gets girls on the streets, guys on the streets, he's not loyal at all."

"Hey, if he's such an asshole why not leave?"

"Because he'd probably kill me. He's very controlling."

"Maybe you should break it off. You can come to my place if you don't feel safe. You've always got me, a partner who cares. My last partner…he was a good friend, my senior. He saved me from a gun man, but he got shot in my place. Not to scare you away, but as your senior I'll be here for comfort or help you."

"We've been together a long time…it's not easy. It's been since I was sixteen."

"How old his he?"

"Forty-two." Dick snapped his head over to Tim, the younger jumping.

"Big age gap there?"

"Yah, and it's really loveless." Tim groaned, leaning against the window.

"Break it off, if your miserable."

"Jack gets what he wants Dick. I'll be fine, but thank you for showing me concern…it's kind." Tim smiled again at Dick.

"Alright…you have a really nice smile." He mumbled, Tim blushing. He looked down with a smile, making Dick realize what he let slip. "Sorry." He said flustered.

"No, thank you Dick. You have nice eyes…which you should keep on the road." Dick's head shot back to the road in embarrassment. 

"So where are we going?"

"To your apartment? I heard you make a mean bowl of cereal."

"Oh I see the rumors get around. Of course I'll have to show you its a hundred percent true."

"I look forward to it." Tim said, smiling.

"Your eyes are pretty too." Dick looked over once again for a few minutes, noticing Tim leaning against the window, watching the outside pass by. "So what was your last job?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." 

"Escort Service Advisor."

"You owned a business?"

"No. I took stock of money, cheated people pay, etcetera. Jack was the pimp."

"Street rat." Dick growled, Tim smiled falling immediately, silence driving between them. Tim sighed, shutting his eyes for a moment. He tried to separate his work life, the movement of the car putting his mind, and body to rest in moments. The peaceful silence faded when the car came to an abrupt stop. Tim's eyes shot open to see a collision in the middle of an intersection. "Dispatch, have you sent anyone to an accident on the intersection of Nightwing and Robin?"

"No, I will send back up your way." Turning on his lights to alert people that there was an accident. As soon as the lights were turned on the blue car that had smashed into the silver Impala backed out and took off. Dick immediately turn on his sirens and took off, speeding after him as Tim radioed the pursuit over the radio. Tim sat back in his seat as he watch Dick chase the car, sirens blaring.

"Trying to pass him and block him in?"

"Yep, if the asshole would just stop." Dick said as the car sped into the intersection. It was a split second. A horn blared and the sound of metal on metal, and Dick turned the wheel, as to avoid colliding with the two vehicles. Tim gasped his head hitting off the window, inches away from the car. "Shit, you all right?!" Dick asked, leaning over to Tim. Moving his partners head he looked at the bump forming.

"Yah, I just bumped it. Go get the guy." Tim groaned, pushing the hand away. He himself climbed out of the vehicle. The man climbed out, waiting as Tim strolled over to him, stopping with a glare. The man looked down at Tim, eyes moving all over the smaller man. His eyes focused on the bump on his forehead. It was like that for a few seconds before Tim opened his mouth. "What are you doing here? Jack needs to stay out of my job."

"We are only making sure you don't get hurt."

"I'll be fine, I'm trained for this and would be appreciated if you tell Jack to back off while I'm working."

"Mr. J. Won't like your response."

"I'll deal with Jack, just tell him to leave me alone and I'll be home later."

"Yes sir." The man nodded, Tim looking at him weirdly until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning Tim was met by Dick's smiling face.

"I've got the guy in the car."

"Alright, I'll meet you there soon." With a nod Dick walked off, Tim turning back with a glare. "If I see one more guy following me I'll kick their ass."

"Yes boss." And with that the guy got in his car and drove away. Turning Tim hurried over to the car, rubbing the bump on his forehead. He climbed into the cop car, a tow truck showing up.

"Let me see your forehead again." Dick said. Tim moved his head, letting Dick look at it. He rubbed his thumb against it lightly, yet it was erupting in pain. He hissed and covered the bump. "When we get back we'll ice that alright?"

"Yah." Tim smiled, making Dick's face heat up. He snapped out of it when you the guy in the backseat began yelling and kicking at the gate. Dick didn't hear a thing he said as he stared Tim down, the younger taking notice. He smiled, pushing his hair back before opening his mouth. "We should go see this guy to booking." Dick snapped back at his voice and turned back to the road.

 

When the night rolled around Tim had declined Dick'd invite to get drinks and celebrate there first day together. Tim headed home to his apartment, ready to lay down in bed, not caring if Jack was home tonight or out on business. He was tired and limping into the one story apartment, yawning all the way from front door he locked behind him to the single bedroom. He threw his shirt over the couch before walking into his room. The light was on, showing a very displease man, glaring at Tim with fists at his sides. Instantly Tim gulped, walking over. He reached out and grabbed Jack's hand. "Jack, let's not fight tonight. Please."

"I send people to watch over you and you have the decency to disrespect me in front of him!" 

"I'm sorry Jackie. I had just bunked my head off the window, but I'm not that little boy anymore. I don't need protection anymore." Tim said, gripping his shoulders. A hand flew back with a sharp smack as Tim was sent flying to the ground. He clutched his cheek that contained a now red handprint.

"You don't disrespect me when I'm trying to protect you!" He yelled, pointing his finger at Tim, whom was now in tears, the handprint burning angrily.

"I'm so sorry Jackie, I'm so sorry." Tim cried, Jack letting out a growl before a sigh, falling back on the bed. His head fell into his hands as he breathed to calm himself. Looking down at Tim he sighed again, looking away.

"I'm sorry Timbo, but you are so stubborn sometimes. I just want you safe." At this Tim took the chance to crawl over, resting his head in Jack's lap.

"I know Jackie, I appreciate it so much, but please just look at it for a moment. I'm a big boy with a gun, I can protect myself." Jack patted his head, looking down at Tim, a frown on his face. "Please don't be mad Jackie." Tim begged. "Can't we go to bed and talk more tomorrow when I get home?"

"Of course. Get that cute ass in bed, I'll get the light." Jack got up and walked over to the switch on the wall, all the while Tim crawled into bed, back facing Jack, the lights went out and a few seconds passed before the bed dipped. An arm wrapped his waist, pulling Tim back, Jack attacking his neck in kisses. 

"Not tonight Jackie, please. I have an early morning."

"Of course Timbo, I love you." He said, resting in the crook of his neck.

"…Love you too Jackie." Tim muttered, closing his eyes.

The next morning Tim woke up to the blaring of the alarm. Groaning he lifted his head, his body heavy. He blinked, moving to shut it off. Jack growled beside him and pushed Tim out of bed, the younger hitting the ground with a loud thump while the older grabbed his pillow. Grumbling Tim shut off the alarm and limped to the bathroom. He took a quick shower to get ready for work, taking most of the time to put make-up over the bruises. When he stepped out Jack was sitting up in bed groaning. A smirk climbed to his face and he patted the bed.

"Not right now Jack, I have work in an hour."

"Enough time for a few quickies." He said, standing up and walking to Tim.

"I said no!" Tim yelled, immediately regretting it as Jack grabbed his forearm tight enough to cut off the circulation of blood and was thrown face down on the bed, his towel now on the floor.

"What did I say about the no word?"

"Please Jack…tonight we can, I'll even be waiting in that lingerie you bought." For a moment Tim waited, then the weight was gone as Jack walked into the bathroom. Tim rushed to put in new pants, a wife beater, and a new shirt before running out as fast as he could. He walked down the street towards the bus stop. When he got there he was surprised to see it was busy. He laughed to himself as he cracked a joke mentally saying he was excited to see drug dealers and murders had lives. When he reached his stop the bus had yet to arrive and the bench was filled with people he'd seen Jack fool around with. Approaching the bench he turned his back to the people and he leaned against the pole, wanting nothing more than to get out of his neighborhood. He looked both ways, not seeing the bus anywhere near them, not even the crappy exhaust pipe smoke that can be seen down a few blocks. He sighed, his shoes killing his feet.

Someone cleared there throat loudly behind Tim, it almost sounded like the person was near his ear. Turning he saw the bench was emptied, the men were standing, arms folded as they looked from Tim the the bench, giving a nod. Tim toon his chance and sat down, all but one man turning away to wait for the bus. He looked down at Tim while he spoke, making the cop irritated and a little concerned at the same time. "Mr. J wouldn't be happy if you weren't comfy Officer." Tim only nodded, paying attention to his phone for the rest of the wait. Jack's love…was truly sickening, and it mad Tim feel unsafe.

 

Later on a drive with Dick Tim was quiet, Dick talkative as usual. Tim not listening to him, he seemed dazed and it worried Dick. He sighed and spoke up to Tim. "He hit you last night didn't he?" Tim jumped at the direct question and looking over at Dick. There was a moment of silence as Tim tried to figure out what he heard was correct. Dick looked over and confirmed with a nod. Sighing Tim nodded defeated. "Sorry for bothering you with my stupid relationship."

"Tim…he doesn't deserve you. You are a nice guy, Jack's isn't."

"I know that." Tim said as Dick pulled into a parking lot, parking and turning towards Tim with a serious look plastered on his face.

"Hey, look at me Tim." Dick said in a gentle tone, reaching out to Tim. He grabbed his chin, turning his head to look at his cheek. "You can't live like this Tim. You have to break it off."

"I can't Dick, you don't know him. I'm his."

"You're no ones Tim, not if you don't want to."

"No I do Dick! You don't know the story, I belong to him." Tim said, leaning his head down.

"Come stay over at my apartment tonight Tim." Tim looked up at Dick with wide eyes. 

"I can't…tonight's our night."

"Tim…please, just for a bit. Maybe for some drinks?" Tim just stared at him, the tension in the air making Dick nervous.

"Just drinks?"

"Yah."

"Alright…fine. I need a good drink for tonight."

"Great, any specific kind?" Dick said, a little too excited.

"Any hard liquor?" Tim asked as Dick started the car up.

 

That night the duo had gone to Dick's apartment, buying alcohol on the way home. Tim cracked a bottle and the evening started on the couch.

Tim talked about how his living space was decent being from the bad side of town. "Why'd you join the police Dick?" Tim asked as he took another drink from his bottle.

"I just like the justice of bringing someone guilty in. What about you?"

"To get justice for people like me."

"People like you. I think you deserve better. Some guy that won't put his hands on you without permission from you." 

"Guys like you?" Tim said as he sat the bottle down on the floor, leaning against Dick.

"Yah…well I mean guys that are better. Nice guys that look at you like a human."

"So guys like you?" Tim said, Dick scratching the back of his head nervously.

"There are way better guys out there."

"You don't think your good enough for me?"

"Yah…you're kind of awesome and cute. I'm just your seni-." Tim had had enough of Dick's nonsense and grabbed him by the chin, pulling him over into a kiss. Dick gasped at the sudden motion, even more taken back when Tim's tongue snaked its way into his open mouth. Closing his eyes Dick let him explore his mouth, feeling the tongue rub against his. Hesitantly Dick grabbed Tim around the waist. He wasn't sure why he was nervous, this isn't even his first guy. He moved his tongue, rubbing it against Tim's, the younger pulling him closer. Tim got up on his knees, swinging over Dick's lap, letting the older explore his mouth as much as he wanted. Tim was glad he wasn't too buzzed into numbness because he could feel Dick through his jeans. Tim wondered if he was was already hard or naturally this big, their uniforms don't show much. Dick pulled away for a breather, but didn't stop. He bit at Tim's bottom lip, licking it afterward trying to make it better. Dick growled hungrily and with a burst of energy Dick picked Tim up, immediately falling to the ground. Tim reached up to the older man, pulling him down into another heated kiss. Dick grabbed Tim by the thighs, spreading the younger's legs. Pulling away he attacked Tim's neck with rough kissed and an occasional nip in tender areas. Dick lowered his hips, grinding against Tim's own clothed crotch, the friction still feeling great to Tim. He moaned out at the sudden feeling, gripping Dick's shoulders. He loved Dick's touches. They were new to him, gentle. He didn't force himself into Tim's pants like Jack has, like Jack always has. He leaves good bruises on Tim, dare he say, love bites. What they were doing, the way Dick was moving against him was in a gentle loving way…not just a fuck like Jack. He wants Dick…for once wants to know how to make love with someone who's kind, whose gentle, and someone who wanted him as a person. 

But he can't…he's Jack's.

Tim shoved Dick off, not saying anything he rollover on his knees and got to his feet. He was hard, he knew it was going to be an awkward ride home on the bus. Dick rolled over as Tim collected his stuff, looking up with blood shot eyes from drinking. He was quiet till Tim opened the door, then there was a weak voice, almost inaudible. "Don't leave Tim." He didn't want to. God he just wanted to shut the door and ride Dick till tomorrow…but he can't. Without another word he left, leaving Dick…hard and alone. 

It was a long drive of shame on the bus, and Tim felt worse the farther he got. He wished he could just be back with him, having the best drunk sex he could ever get. Jack never let him get drunk, he always wanted Tim aware of who he belonged to. He hated it…hated Jack so much right now, more than usual. Now he knew Jack would yell for being late. What surprised him was the apartment was abandoned…Jack wasn't even there. It was past one in the morning and Jack was out. He probably was out getting high with friends…and then Tim felt a bit of his heart break…he'd left Dick, possibly on the best night ever, for an abandoned apartment. He let out a sigh, walking over to his bed. He needed to sleep, he needed to be unconscious for a while.


End file.
